Snta Sieya:Director's CutCap3
by Tio Konoha
Summary: 3° Capitulo da versão definitiva de CdZ x3


Toei-Tosqueiras Odiaveis E Imbecis-

Em parceria com a

BANDAI-Bando de Antas Newbies Dementes Alienadas Idiotas-

Apresenta...

..:Santa Seiya: Director's Cut:..

Capitulo 3- Shun,Shiryu e Hyoga!Surgem mais protagonistas!

Narrador:O torneio intergalactico continuava,e Jabu derrotou o Leão...

Leão:Uargh!

Jabu:Prestou atenção Seiya?É isso que eu vou fazer com você!

Seiya:Uau Jabu,que medo,você derrotou um extra que nem fala tinha,que só gemeu um

"uargh"...

Jabu:gota

Narrador do Torneio:Fênix ainda não apareceu,então por favor,tenham paciencia

Publico:FÊNIX,CADÊ VOCÊ!EU VIM AQUI SÓ PRA TE VER!

Seiya:gota

Jabu:Fênix e Cisne não viram...de qualquer forma,o cisne nem é japonês mesmo...

Seiya:Como assim?

Jabu:Você não sabe?Ele é parte russo...maldito loirinho!

Seiya:Russo!Isso quer dizer que...!

Russia,Sibéria-

Narrador:Em uma cena bem emocionante e melosa,com uma musica de fundo chata e irritante,

um loiro com uma rosa na boca quebra o gelo no chão e mergulha na água...

Musica de fundo:Lararilara,lalari,larararaaaaaaaa...

Hyoga:DROGA,TENHO QUE CHEGAR ATÉ O FUNDO,ONDE EU NÃO ESCUTO ESSA MUSICA HÓRRIVEL!

Narrador:E ao subir,vem um pirralho falar com Hyoga...

Pirralho:Amigo Hyoga!Você vem todo dia visitar sua mãe que está no fundo do mar né!

Hyoga:O que,mãe!Ah é,isso mesmo,eu desço para ver minha mãe...gota...mas eu pensei que

já tinha mandado você não vir aqui Yakult!

Pirralho:EU JA DISSE QUE MEU NOME É YAKOFF!

Hyoga:Que seja...

Yakoff:Eu vim trazer uma carta para você.

Hyoga:Eu ja disse para parar de me trazer suas cartas imbecis!

Yakoff:Mas não é minha essa,essa é de um tal de Sanitario!

Hyoga:pega a carta...Seu burro,é Santuario,e não sanitario!

Yakoff:E qual é a diferença?

Hyoga:...err...vai pra casa vai,sua mãe deve estar preocupada!

Yakoff:Ah cara...vai embora

Hyoga:Uma carta do santuario...então finalmente poderei usar "aquilo"...

Yakoff:Aquilo oq!

Hyoga:EU JA MANDEI VOCÊ IR PRA CASA PORRA!

Yakoff:Ta bom,ta bom,ja to indo...

Hyoga:Então quye no final das contas eu vou ter que ir naquele torneio que tinham me convidado

né?Droga,e eu não ia porque não queria gastar com a passagem!Espero que eu receba por isso...mas

antes,eu preciso pegar "aquilo"...

Yakoff:Aquilo o que!

Hyoga:susto...PORRA,EU NÃO TINHA MANDADO VOCÊ IR EMBORA!

Yakoff:Eu vou...depois de ver o que é "aquilo"...

Hyoga:Aquilo o que!

Yakoff:gota

Narrador:E então eles foram até um local,e Hyoga parou e disse...

Hyoga:Que frio...

Yakoff:gota...err...Hyoga,o que nós fazemos aqui?Aqui só tem a parede do gelo eterno!Ou algo assim...

Hyoga:Afaste-se!

Yakoff:Porque,você não vai fazer nada esquisito,vai?

Hyoga:gota...HA!socao que quebra a parede

Yakoff:ÓHHHH,AQUELA É...A ARMADURA DE CISNE!

Hyoga:Eu não tinha o direito de usar esta armadura até receber esta carta...(na verdade eu não sabia onde

estava,mas a carta me disse e eu finalmente pude acha-la...)...Yakult,cuide da minha mãe...

Yakoff:É YAKOFF!E porque?Vai à algum lugar?

Hyoga:Eu irei ao torneio acabar com Seiya e os outros com esta minha armadura de gelo...pose poética

Yakoff:Mas a armadura é de ferro,e não gelo...

Hyoga:gota

Japão,Tokyo-

Narrador do Torneio:Cisne e Fênix ainda não chegaram,eles deveriam ser desclassificados,mas resolvemos

esperar mais um pouco...enquanto isso,se divirtam vendo a luta entre O Tigre e o Dragão,digo,o Pégaso e

o Dragão...

Jabu:A gente vai ter q brigar ais cedo por causa dos dois...lembre-me de agradece-los por isso,a gente

precisava descansar...

Alguém:Você pode descansar Jabu,isso não vai demorar muito...

Todos!HYOGA!

Hyoga:Não,sou a vovó bina,É CLARO QUE É O HYOGA PORRA!

Todos:...

Hyoga:Deveriamos comemorar o fato de estarmos juntos novamente,mas eu vim aqui para mata-los...enfim,viram

como minha armadura é maneira!

Todos:gota

Carequinha mordomo da Saori:Hyoga chegou senhorita.

Saori:Ok,que começe sua luta então(ufa,não vou ter que devolver o dinheiro dos ingressos...)

Hydra:Entao veio nos matar né?Você é muito arrogante para um russo...

Hyoga:Seu burro,eu não sou russo,minha mãe é russa...

Hydra:Não me chame de burro!HAAAA!

Hyoga:VocÊ é muito lento,não vai me acertar desse jeito...segurando o punho de Hydra

Hydra:Ha,te peguei!

Narrador:E então,umas garras tipo unha de zé-do-caixão saem e furam a armadura do braço de Hyoga...

Hydra:Minhas garras tem um veneno mortal,em breve você vai morrer!

Hyoga:...da um socão em Hydra

Hydra:Ueh,pq vc nao morre!

Hyoga:Porque eu sou um...PROTAGONISTA!

Todos!

Seiya:Oh não,eu pensei que eu era o único!Droga...Hydra não tem chance,um extra como ele nunca vencera

o póder de um protagonista...

Hyoga:Prepare-se pro fim,PÓ DE DIAMANTE!

Hydra:Uarghhh!armadura despedaça e cai no chão

Narrador do Torneio:E o vencedor é Hyoga de Cisne!

Meninas da Platéia:Lindo,tesão,bonito e gostosão!

Jabu:Obrigado meninas!

Seiya:Elas não estão falando de você seu imbecil...

Jabu:gota

Hyoga:Seiya,pela ordem do torneio,você será meu próximo adversário...isto se não for derrotado por Shiryu,

o cavaleiro de Dragão...

Seiya:...porque você falou isso!

Hyoga:gota...é pra terminar o episódio num close artistico...

Seiya:Mas o episódio ainda não acabou...

Hyoga:gota

Narrador do Torneio:Que começe a luta!

Shiryu!olha para uma parte da platéiaShunrei,o que faz aqui!

Seiya:Que foi Shiryu,viu alguma menina na platéia?

Shiryu...Vamos cabar com isso...socão

Seiya:cai

Platéia:COM UM SÓ GOLPE,OHHHH!

Shiryu:O que foi SHunrei,aconteceu algo,porque você está no Japão?

Shunrei:O mestre ancião..ele...está mal!

Shiryu:O mestre!

flashback-

Mestre ancião:E então Shiryu,ainda não consegue!

Shiryu:Claro que não mestre,isso é IMPOSSIVEL!

Mestre ancião:Não,impossivel não,você julgar eu pelo tamanho!

Shiryu:...mestre...

Mestre ancião:Hnm?

Shiryu:Voltou a fazer imitações do Yoda?

Mestre ancião:Ah,desculpa...mas enfim,não é impossivel,é só tentar...

Shiryu:Mas chupar cana e assobiar ao mesmo tempo é impossivel!

Mestre ancião:Eu não estava falando disso,isso é impossivel mesmo,até para mim!

Shiryu:Esta falando do que então?

Mestre ancião:Estou falando em inverter o fluxo da cachoeira com um chute!

Shiryu:Ahmisso é facilda um chute e manda a cachoeira para cimaviu!

Mestre ancião:gota

fim do flashback-

Shiryu:Shunrei,vou acompanha-la até os cinco picos,vamos...

Seiya:Ui,vai leva-la ao picos é?Seu garanhããão...

Shiryu:gota...err..espere um pouco Shunrei,ja volto...

Seiya:Não devia fazer promessa que não vai cumprir Shiryu...METEORO DE PÉGASO!

Shiryu:defende tudo

Seiya:COMO!

Shiryu:com um escudo do capitão américa

Seiya:Droga!

Shiryu:HAAAA!

Seiya:tenta defender e tem a armadura do braço esmigalhadaComo!

Shiryu:Meu escudo é o mais forte e meu punho também!

Seiya:Só tem um jeito de vencer...HAAAA!da uma cabeçada no escudo de Shiryu

Shiryu:Sai daqui!tenta dar um soco da cabeça de Seiya,mas Seiya devisa e acerta o próprio escudo e destroi ambos

Seiya:Ha,te peguei!

Shiryu:Droga!Agora teremos que lutar sem armadura para mostrar nossos belos corpos e aumenmtar o ibope entre as mulheres!

Seiya:Que seja,haaaa!

Shiryu:Haaaa!

Narrador:E Shiryu cai...

Shiryu:Como?

Seiya:Eu vi a fraqueza de seu golpe!

Shiryu:Qual!

Seiya:Quando você vai me chutar,você fecha o olho por causa do chulé,e ai nesse momento eu te do um socão no peito!

Shiryu:Você é bom Seiya,viu a fraqueza de meu golpe logo no inicio!desmaia

Seiya:Venci!

Shunrei:Salve o Shiryu Seiya!

Seiya:Porque eu deveria fazer isso!

Shunrei:Ele é um dos protagonistas!

Seiya:Mias um,droga!Se é assim não tenho escolha...o que eu preciso pra tentar salva-lo?

Shunrei:Tem que acertar o outro peito pra dor ficar igualada...mas não exagere,se não ele morre!

Shun:Eu irei segura-lo parta você acertar Seiya...passando a mão na bunda de SHiru

Seiya:gota...errr.ok,segura ai!HAAAA!acertar a cara de Shun

Shun:sangrando...Ikkiiiii!

Seiya:Pera,dessa vez eu acerto!Haaaaa!quase acerta a Saori que estava laaaaa encima

Saori:...

meia hora depois-

Seiya:Dessa vez eu acerto!

todo cenario envolta destruido,menos Shiryu...

Seiya:HAAAA!acerta Shiryu e mande ele e Shun longe

Shun:O coração dele...parou,ele morreu!Seiya seu assassino!

Seiya:O QUE!

Shun:Brincadeirinha,ele ta vivo sim!

Todos:kpotam

Shunrei:Brigada Seiya!

Narrador:E assim,o torneio seguiu com a luta de SHun e Jabu...Jabu levava uma surra...

Shun:Renda-se Jabu,minha corrente nunca deixara você se aproximar de mim!

Jabu:Ora...HAAAA!vai pra cima de Shun

Shun:Ora...estica a corrente que faz Jabu tropeçar

Jabu:Droga,eu desisto!

Narrador do Torneio:E o vencedor é Shun!

Seiya:Essa vitória foi muito fácil...ele tambem deve ser protagonista,droga!

Shun:O que,a corrente esta apontando para a urna da armadura de ouro,agora ela esta escrevendo algo...A...X...I... AXILA!

Espere,ela esa escrevendo outra coisa...N...Ã...O..."NÃO SEU BURRO,É AXIA,E NÃO AXILA"...o que isso quer dizer?Uma ameaça?

Mas ali só tem a armadura de ouro...

enquanto isso no hospital-

Shuryu:Valeu por me salvar Seiya...

Seiya:Que isso,os protagonistas tem que se ajudar...

Shiryu:Seiya,você sabe que o fênix é o cavaleiro da rainha da morte?

Seiya:O que,isos quer dizer que...!

Coliseu-

Narrador do Torneio:Oh!A urna esta se abrindo,e tem alguem saindo de dentro dela,quem será!Mister M!

Todos:É...é...É O FÊNIX!

Capitulo 3- Shun,Shiryu e Hyoga!Surgem mais protagonistas!

FIM

No próximo episódio de Santa Seiya:Director's Cut:

Seiya:Ola sou eu,Xavier,digo,sou eu,Seiya!Droga,surgu uma ameaça que ninguém esperava!Não percam,no próximo apeisódio:

"Surge a Fênix!"

Não conheçi o outro mundo por quereeeeeeer!


End file.
